


I’m not an idiot, you are

by yasuhiyotaka



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I worked very hard on this :), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Mini Ladd dating Tyler, Nogla being sad :(, Tyler being the asshole he is, and they finally confess their love for eachother, but I swear he makes up for it, it’s gay, thats all - Freeform, their just idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuhiyotaka/pseuds/yasuhiyotaka
Summary: ‘hello, i'm a thief, and i'm here to steal your heart,’ was put into chat by Nogla. It was just stupid meme he found funny, nothing more.Smitty put a reaction that said ‘POG’ in purple text. The others added onto it, their not saying much.I_am_Wildcat is typing...‘I thought you did already?? FFS,’
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Kudos: 24





	I’m not an idiot, you are

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything with them, I just got the burst to write them and this was what I got. And you’re lucking chapters will be coming fast because my friend really likes these fics >:/

Daithi de Wildcat

‘hello, i'm a thief, and i'm here to steal your heart,’ was put into chat by Nogla. It was just stupid meme he found funny, nothing more. 

Smitty put a reaction that said ‘POG’ in purple text. The others added onto it, their not saying much. 

I_am_Wildcat is typing...

‘I thought you did already?? FFS,’ 

As Nogla was going to type in the chat, he stopped looking at the message from Tyler. He laughed a bit, face growing red, he knows his friends does not mean it. I’d be really nice, the Irish man thinks. Forever now Nogla kinda liked Tyler. It wasn’t much of a secret since he had been playing with him a lot, fans noticing the closeness. Always picking Tyler for groups if some hadn’t already. It seemed they had a toxic relationship but really didn’t, it was all in good fun. Tyler really does care, you just can’t seem to do that in the industry their in. 

Daithi De Nogla is typing...

Tyler took a sharp breath looking at the texted that popped up, it had yet to become a message. Wildcat knew it was dumb, just saying it like that. Should have just not respond, this was bad. It was awful, Tyler was scared that Nogla wouldn’t respond the way he wanted. He knows the Irish man wouldn’t say anything  to crucial, but adrenaline was terrible. 

‘Did Brian tell you D:? He promised he foking wouldn’t that asshole.’

Nogla pushes the wall with his feet, so we could leave his chair. Face hot and red from the nervousness. He can’t believe he just said that. The man needed time to think about what he just said. What would Tyler say? Fuck. Oh no, this was bad. Very bad. 

He just came out to Tyler fucking Wine. He’s not gonna recover from this at all, he was not gonna be accepted by him. Of course had to fall in love with Wine of all people. “How could I be stupid?!” Nogla holds a cup of water he got for himself and squeezes it until his knuckles turn white. 

I_am_Wildcat is typing... 

‘You fucking idiot, of course I love you.’

Tyler said anxiously. That wasn’t the respond he thought was gonna be sent, yeah, it’s an amazing fucking start, but how was this gonna end? Wildcat shook his head and joined in the ‘WERE recording’ VC. 

“What are y’all up to?” Tyler says, distracting himself from the shit show that was currently in general chat. The call went silent before Brian spoke up,”... are we not gonna talk about what’s happening in the chat right now?” Wildcat groans and leaves the call, private messaging the other Irish man. 

‘Call me.’

In an instant, Brians profile is shown with text,’ terrorizer is calling you,’ with that annoying ringer. 

“You knew!?”

“I’m asking questions first.”

Nogla finishes his cup and walks back into his set up, siting down and scooting back up into the desktop. The message is there, it makes Nogla’s heart skip a beat. This couldn’t be happening right now.. 

The Irish man clicks off the chat and goes into his contact desperately looking for Tylers. 

“When did he tell you all this!? How could I be so clueless?! And I call him the idiot..”

Brian laughs breathlessly,”He really does like you, trust me. Just uhh, be easy on him alright? He really does care, I hope this works out man. Maybe you could getsome dick so couldn’t be so tensed-“

Tyler cuts him off him a shout of protest, Brian laughs again and leaves the call. It gets Tyler to really think about what was going on. The man of his fucking dreams just said he loved him. He loves Tyler. And frankly, Tyler loves Nogla more. I mean, it couldn’t be a competition, but he really does..

Wildcat had to clear his mind, there was no way in hell this was actually happening. Years of suppressed feelings and it was this easy? No, this was a fucking lie. A big prank to play on his feelings. Of course Brian would know, he knows everything. 

Tyler kicks on some shoes and grabs his keys. 

A walk would help. 

Maybe when he came back, all the feelings would be gone. They’d give up with the lack of replies and tell him they were all joking, this had to be a joke.. 

Tyler almost wanted to cry, slowly breaking down at the fact this could all be fake. It was all to good, falling into place like this. It was suppose to be hard, life wasn’t suppose to be easy. Oh no, not ever. So why now? 

All these feelings and now the walk seemed resentful. 

He grabbed the leashes from the rack and called his dogs, the doggy’s always made it better. Tyler rubs his eyes, keeping the tears out, not in the mood for emotional messes. Plus it would make the dogs sad. 

Nogla presses call again, biting his nails waiting for the line to be answered. This was maybe his 13th time. So desperately trying to get into contact, almost in tears at the thought of Tyler ignoring him. Maybe even blocked him. No, that statement hurts more than ever now. 

They had never really got into any bad arguments, maybe the COD when Tyler sever muted him. Maybe that, but Nogla forgave him, as Wildcat apologized. This couldn’t be worse time for something like that to happen. Nogla presses call again. 14. Maybe a message? David was tired and just wanted closure. 

“Please pick up.. please pick up..” He heard the beep and ended it to only go and press call again. This time, it went straight to voicemail. 

Tyler looks at his phone, watching it buzz, his glasses fogging up. He was crying, yes. Tyler would never admit it. Was he really going to cry over an Irish idiot? Yes. 

He walks towards a bench to sit, looking at his phone as it keeps going off. Since the walk it been going crazy, he feels bad. Tyler would answer, he’s just to much of a coward to confront his feelings. Wildcat sits and his dogs start to whine, sensing the owners sadness. The tall man laughs and pets Kino, getting whines from the other dogs. 

The phone keeps going off, Tyler’s put it on silent by now, but it’s just a heavy reminder of why he’s actually out. This is his 15th time.. 

Wildcats takes off his glasses and wipes them off, going to press the answer button. However, the phone had died. “Just my FUCKING luck-“ Tyler throws the phone, regrettably. That’s bound to cost him.. 

The dog pull back in fear, looking at their owner in shock of somewhat. Wildcat looks towards his dogs, shushing then slightly to comfort. 

‘Guys, he’s has not responded. I’ve been calling none stop, I’m really worried.’

Nogla types into chat when the calls go straight to voice mail. 

‘Let it go for now, he’ll be ready to talk tomorrow..’ Marcel types. 

‘What if he doesn’t! He might just ignore me! This is Tyler, how do I even know he actually cares. You guys are just foking with wit me huh?!’

Before he can go off, Scotty sends a message.  ‘Tyler is an jackass, but he would never go as low as this. Cmon, Tyler really does care about you. Leave it for tomorrow, all this will be worked out.’

Tomorrow..


End file.
